


【音标】光年之外

by Kac1551



Category: producex101
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:08:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21568090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kac1551/pseuds/Kac1551
Relationships: 音标





	【音标】光年之外

【音标】光年之外

*不是哨向的哨向  
*ooc很多  
*有私设  
*其中一方死亡设定  
*BE  
*上升正主的，你蒸煮是一辈子的糊逼

\----缘份让我们相遇乱世以外  
\----命运却要我们危难中相爱

这是李垠尚失去孙东杓的第99天。  
这是李垠尚在静音室的最后一天了。流水的声音环绕着屋子，淅淅沥沥的洗刷着李垠尚的心。  
东杓，你还会回来的，对吧。李垠尚看着手上的链子在心中默念着。

李垠尚是一个S级的哨兵，而孙东杓是他的向导。彼此的默契也到了98%。这是一对难得一遇的同龄双s级哨向。  
谁都以为他们能够在塔里走到最后，可天气不像你预期，总有暴风雨的出现。

他从静音室里面出来，先看见了禁闭室。  
他们也曾犯下许多错误被关进禁闭室。当初还觉得禁闭室将二人分开的时间太长，可和如今相比，只不过是其中的一点点罢了。  
从地球到银河，这其中有多远的距离，这其中有多个光年的相隔。

\----也许未来遥远在光年之外  
\----我愿守候未知里为你等待

还记得孙东杓在禁闭室门口等自己的时候，总会带上一块慕斯蛋糕配上甜甜的嗓音，欢迎着李垠尚从禁闭室里出来。  
“小尚，这个星期辛苦啦！这是慕斯蛋糕！”他恍然还看见了孙东杓的身影，听见了孙东杓独特的奶音。  
穿着不同颜色衣服的孙东杓站在门口，双手拿着七彩的蛋糕盒摆在身前。像极了初中女孩拿着东西等着自己的男友。  
每一次都是不同的口味，偶尔是孙东杓来不及做给自己在商店带回来的；每一次李垠尚吃下蛋糕的时候，孙东杓眨着眼睛，期待着李垠尚的评价。  
这样的孙东杓在脑海逛了一圈又一圈，最后全部都消失不见。只留下空荡荡的走廊和李垠尚。  
冰冷的墙壁将李垠尚唤醒。那是刺骨的寒意。不同的向导来来往往，提醒着李垠尚那冰冷的事实。  
多美的幻境啊，为什么要这么快被打碎呢。

李垠尚是第一次觉得回宿舍的路，这么漫长和充满寒意。就像是在极地一样，所有的墙面、地板都长出了冰花。肆意生长的冰花刺着他的心，冰渣落在他的身上。他浑身都在抖。

因为孙东杓走的那一天也在是极寒之地。还是被他和精神体亲手杀死的。

再往下走就是训练室。他想起了和孙东杓第一次遇见的场景。  
当时他灵敏的身子不断的躲着教官的攻击，就像是一只轻灵的豹猫。同龄人里，也就他和孙东杓两个人毫发无伤。很少看见年轻的向导比有的哨兵还要强势了。  
他那时候就知道了，这个人将会是他的向导。也只有这样的向导才能配得上自己。因此他才会去主动认识孙东杓。  
他一直以为孙东杓的精神体会很凶，是大型猫科动物。但没想到是一只可爱额布偶猫。他没忍住笑了出声。  
孙东杓涨红的耳朵在告诉李垠尚主人的气急败坏。小朋友被气的跳起来，踩了几脚李垠尚新买的鞋子。气冲冲的跑了。  
再到后来两个人经常在训练室里互相切磋，扭打的身影随处可见。  
看，木板上，配枪室，沙池。好像那时候的他们还活着一样，每个动作的每一帧都能看的一清二楚。

他身边有搭着孙东杓肩膀的他走过；有被迫向自己撒娇的孙东杓经过；还有亲作一团两人的精神体在他的面前。都是鲜明而动人的过往。

看着磕到一点就在喊疼的孙东杓，他第一反应是想起切断精神连接的孙东杓，他想知道当时到底有多疼。  
孙东杓那个带着无憾和解脱的笑容，就是他最后的记忆了。

他醒来的时候只看见了孙东杓的尸体和他不知所措的精神体。雄鹰最先盘旋在天上，一声又一声的哀鸣。  
他看见了孙东杓的手臂被鹰啄开了一个洞，只能看见森森白骨暴露在外，他的身上几乎没有完好的部分。  
胸口上有被自己的刀刺伤的痕迹。他亲手送给自己的刀，就插在他的大腿上。  
血早就干透了，黑色衣服上也能看见可怖的血迹。  
雪地上早就开出了一朵朵的彼岸花。在人烟缥缈的地方种出了人间绝色。  
他把孙东杓葬在了雪域上，他知道孙东杓爱面子，不喜欢让别人看见他失态的模样。没有人会知晓他的向导怎么离去的，在这个世界走后一面也是完美的。

他和他  
只不过是可怜的政治牺牲品。

他不是不知道孙东杓和代表旧派的韩胜宇走得近。  
他们都曾天真的以为，他们没有接触过这些事情，和谁走的近也无所谓，他们可还是双s啊。  
他曾经找过旧派之一的金宇硕，要求他保证他们安全。

可结果呢？

金宇硕不但知道韩胜宇会将他的精神、意识变得混沌不堪，还放任韩胜宇教唆孙东杓，只有孙东杓切断精神连接才能让自己活下来。孙东杓在最后切断和自己的精神连接。让自己的意识彻底消失。

\----我的大脑 为了你 已经疯狂到  
\----脉搏心跳 没有你 根本不重要

孙东杓到底有多喜欢自己。对于自己丝毫不顾，是希望能够帮到李垠尚。  
脉搏心跳都比不上李垠尚在孙东杓的地位。

金宇硕还因为这个告发了韩胜宇故意对两位哨向下计，导致联盟损失惨重。上层的对于失去了一个s级的向导，自是怒火中烧。韩胜宇被处死，而金宇硕登上联盟第一指挥官的位置。

李垠尚在长廊里遇见了金宇硕。  
恭喜第一指挥官。哨兵李垠尚望退出塔，重回正常人生活。  
他听见自己这么说。

\----宇宙磅礡而冷漠  
\----我们的爱微小却闪烁


End file.
